


One in a Million (is still one too many)

by sicparvis87



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicparvis87/pseuds/sicparvis87
Summary: Connor runs a series of preconstructions as he faces a crowd of androids and a future without Jericho to lead the revolution. He doesn't like what he sees.





	One in a Million (is still one too many)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a lot of different thoughts about the ending where Connor chooses to shoot himself instead of replace Markus as the leader of Jericho. This is just one of the sadder ones that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it, sorry!

_Statistically speaking there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place._

It had meant hope. A belief that he could change things for the better. Make amends.

He had been right.

This time… This time it could mean the end of everything.

Jericho is dead. Markus gone. A sea of confused, scared, open faces staring back at him. Waiting for him to guide them.

Him.

The same person fighting for control over his own body as a faceless corporation tries to use him as a tool for their own ends. A weapon. He can’t let them. He’d come so far. He had to see this through to the end.

He runs the preconstruction software.

As he stumbles his way through the blizzard, eyes on the emergency exit that would free him from their control, he runs scenario after scenario.

Processors strain under the pressure, not equipped for dealing with so many permutations or looking beyond what was directly in front of him. But he has to know.

Many outcomes look the same. He uses the emergency exit. He leads the freed androids. He creates a new Jericho. Hank is there.

In many, CyberLife doesn’t attempt another hack. In some, they do. In most, he is successful in resisting.

But one.

One has him stumbling as he reaches the stone, hand poised over the scanner. He runs the preconstruction again.

Watches as the figure of himself holds a gun to the head of figure facing away from him. The garden pulsing a fierce red amidst the snow storm as the figure pulls the trigger. Glitches as the other figure drops to the ground, dead. Even just as an outline, a crude structure of a person, Connor knows it’s Hank.

He dismisses all other preconstructions, focusing solely on this one. Adds in variations, trying to change the end result. It never changes. In one possible scenario in the future, CyberLife takes control of Connor. And Connor kills Hank.

Pressing his hand against the stone, the vision of the crowd swims back into focus. The gun weighs heavy in his hand. The image of Hank lying dead on the floor by his hands weighs even heavier.

The chance of the outcome happening is less than 1%. But he’s learnt early on that percentages don’t seem to matter when it comes to the Lieutenant. 89%. 40%. The odds are never quite good enough. They still aren’t.

He thinks back to CyberLife tower. About how quickly he had chosen to prioritise Hank over the revolution. It had been an easy choice. Easier, perhaps, than it should have been. As he stares at the waiting faces of his own kind, he feels an unfamiliar sense of guilt. Because it is still an easy choice to make.

He owes Hank everything. And if there was even the slightest chance that that one outcome could happen, he wasn’t about to risk it.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

_Statistically speaking there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place._

He won’t.

**_*BANG*_ **


End file.
